


hoodie

by fr0gstep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, DNF, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, actually theyre both red, dream is a dumbass, dreamnotfound, george in florida, george is red, mlm, wow dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gstep/pseuds/fr0gstep
Summary: based off this artwork done by @lustlilywander on twitter:https://twitter.com/lustlilywander/status/1358650259233251328?s=19dream really, really wants george to wear his hoodie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh hello!!!
> 
> this is my first time trying to write a fanfic, so PLEASE spare me if its not the best haha
> 
> take care of yourself!! pls get some water <3

"just for a few minutes? pleaseeee george?" dream followed close behind his best friend, trailing his heels with his hoodie on his arm, quickly catching up with the man trying to walk away from him. he pushed himself ahead of george and looked down, putting his hands together and making some sort of puppy eyes.

george stared at dream's pose for a moment- especially looking over the black hoodie on his arm- before glancing up to his face, glaring up at the expression he was making which he deemed stupidly cute in his head, even if he would never say it out loud. 

"what, dream!?" the shorter man exclaimed, trying to keep his mind of the proximity between dream and himself. it didn't exactly work, although, seeing as a tint of red started to dust over george's cheeks. 

"please? please wear it?" dream stopped for a minute before adding, "pwease? just for a few minutes?" and flashing an even bigger set of puppy eyes down at george.

george stared- glared, really- at the younger man's face in confusion. what was the point of this? here he was, in florida at his best friend's house (his best friend who he may or may not blush at the thought of, that is.), having a hoodie practically pushed into his hands. 

now, it wasn't like george was actually upset- maybe just a bit more flushed, in all honestly. what if- what if he did put on the hoodie..? his mind started to race even more than it already was at the thought of wearing dream's hoodie. not just anyones, but dreams- his best friend for years, who never failed to make him spiral in some weird pit of adoration and confusion, especially for the past few days that he had been living with him and sapnap in florida. i mean, how could he not??

george glanced back up at dream, snapping out of his mind and realizing he had just been staring very immensely at the hardwood floors of their house for god knows how long. his eyes quickly caught on the black clothing in dream's hands now, no longer on his arm, and then moved up without even thinking about it to glance over the taller man's upper body. they traced slowly over his arms, going from his forceps to the smooth tops of his shoulders where it looked like soft brown sunspots had been sprinkled on- george couldn't help but feel his face flush as he once again caught himself staring at his best friend. 

dream gently tried to push the hoodie once more at george, as if hoping he could slip it into his hands without him realizing if he was careful enough. george sighed, looking up a final time to make eye contact with dream, who flinched at george suddenly moving after being still for so long. 

"if i wear it, will you shut up?"

dream practically squeaked in response, all of his features immediately lighting up at what george had said.

"yes!! ill be so quiet. so, so quiet. you won't even realize im here! like, woah, where's dream? where did i g-" george cut him off with a stare, slightly tilting his head. "..yes. please wear it?" 

and then, with nothing more than a sigh in response, george slipped dream's hoodie over his head and slid his arms through the sleeves, which went past his fingertips meaning he had a serious case of sweater paws. dream went very, very red at the sight in front of him: george. george, his adorable best friend who he now without a doubt couldn't deny the warm buzz he got in his heart from, wearing his hoodie.

it was huge on george. massive, even- it went down past his hips to just a little above his mid-thigh, and at least 3 inches past his fingertips on the sleeves. dream felt like he was on fire.

george could physically feel himself get even redder as blush without a doubt creeped up his neck and onto his previously very pale face, which was definitley not pale now. dream was practically ogling over him- staring at anywhere the very oversized hoodie touched: his hands, his thighs (was that even more blush?), his neck, even his chest where the smile of the hoodie was. 

it smelled like him, too, just like faint citrus and the ocean- george's favorite smell ever since he had arrived in florida. it wrapped around him like some kind of hug that he couldn't get enough of- and combined with the way the younger man just stared at him, in pure admiration? george was obsessed, to say the least.

"..dream?" george quietly asked, looking up at dream's face again as he leaned over and covered his now flushed face with his hands- george glanced over them too for a moment, before stopping himself- that was something to ponder later.

"just.. give me a moment," he mumbled out from behind his hands, and george smiled. 

yeah, maybe george could get used to this. blushing furiously and beaming cutely up at dream, he decided he wouldn't be giving this hoodie back any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! thanks so much for reading :D 
> 
> wanna interact? my twt is @fr0gstep !! i love to talk to people and would be sososo down to dm if u wanna!


End file.
